world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092713KateSami
07:11 -- abyssalArrow AA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:11 -- 07:11 AA: Hello. 07:11 AA: Hi. 07:12 AA: We both have the same initials for our chumhandles! 07:12 AA: Yes, I thought it was interesting. 07:12 AA: Of all the possible combinations, we chose the same ones. 07:13 AA: I am Kate. 07:14 AA: I am Sami. 07:14 AA: Silly name, I know. 07:14 AA: My dad's got some weird tastes sometimes. 07:15 AA: Kate's a much better name. 07:15 AA: Sami, that isn't even a shortening? 07:15 AA: You would think! 07:16 AA: It's like he just decided "I'm going to give her a four letter name come hell or high water!" 07:16 AA: Oops. Sorry for the profanity. He was in the army. It happens. 07:16 AA: Hmmm. Profanity does not bother me. 07:17 AA: Oh. Good then. 07:20 AA: So what sorts of things are you into, Kate? 07:22 AA: My hobbies are narrow and refined. 07:22 AA: I mostly enjoy hunting and taxidermy. 07:22 AA: That is not what I expected! 07:23 AA: How did you get into that sort of thing? 07:23 AA: It is a fine art. I have learned much about the anatomies of various creatures solely through meticulous dissection. 07:24 AA: Oh! I like fine arts! I've never done one that involves dissection before though... 07:26 AA: So what do you do, just disect them and sew them back together again? 07:26 AA: In some sort of ~~dynamic pose~~? 07:27 AA: A bit more complicated than that. 07:27 AA: It requires at least two corpses. I take parts of one and parts of the other, and piece them together. 07:28 AA: Some think it grotesque, but I can create things that life has never seen. 07:28 AA: Oh, like a platypus! 07:29 AA: Sort of. My personal favorite I finished just yesterday. It is a spider with a crow's head and wings. 07:29 AA: That sounds....terrifying. 07:30 AA: Kind of cool, too, though! Like those creepy paintings by Hiero...hero... 07:30 AA: ...by Bosch! 07:31 AA: A bit, yes, but much more real. 07:31 AA: And much more dangerous. 07:31 AA: What do you even call something like that? 07:31 AA: Gaff Taxidermy. 07:32 AA: Oh, you mean that's what the thing you do is called. That's cool, but I meant what do you call that weird spider crow thing? 07:32 AA: Oh. 07:33 AA: Crowrantula is the working title. 07:33 AA: I've been feeling a bit uninspired lately, however. 07:33 AA: Well I think Crowantula is going to be in my nightmares tonight, if it helps! 07:33 AA: Always a pleasure to invade dreams. 07:34 AA: What about yourself? 07:34 AA: I can't really stick to any one thing for too long. 07:34 AA: I start drawing, then I get bored and start painting, then I get bored and try sculpting... 07:35 AA: ...but somehow I always seem to get charcoal in my hair. I don't even remember the last time I used charcoal! 07:36 AA: That's odd. 07:37 AA: Perhaps you should avoid working near a fireplace? 07:37 AA: Haha. =P 07:38 AA: I think we've got the opposite problems though! You're feeling under-inspired and I've got too much! 07:38 AA: Let's trade! I'll give you some of my inspiration for some of your focus! 07:38 AA: j/k 07:38 AA: Hmmm. 07:39 AA: Man, you ever think about what it would be like if one of your "gaff taxidermy" creations were alive? 07:39 AA: Perhaps I am just thinking about what one of my friends said earlier. 07:39 AA: Wjat 07:39 AA: What's that? 07:39 AA: Oh how wonderful would that be... 07:39 AA: Truely the most wonderous of all things. 07:39 AA: "Wonderful" is not the word I would use for a living breathing crowantula! 07:40 AA: I think I would start with words like "AAAAAAAAH!" and finish up with more profanity. 07:40 AA: Not just the crowrantula... but the mermice and the jackelopes and the Cythons! 07:40 AA: Mermice? Like....underwater mice? 07:41 AA: That'd be pretty cute I guess. Do they have little fishie tails? 07:41 AA: They would be, if they were alive. 07:41 AA: Oh, yeah. I guess the stuffed ones would probably get ruined if they were soaked, huh? 07:42 AA: What did your friend say earlier that's got you thinking? 07:42 AA: Oh. 07:43 AA: He seems to be obsessed with the supposed coming apocolypse. 07:43 AA: Haha. I've seen a lot of people like that lately, too! 07:44 AA: How did he say it was going to end? 07:44 AA: He didn't say for certain, but he thinks something like nukes or meteors would be a boring way to go. 07:44 AA: Not tragic enough. 07:45 -- arcaneArtisan AA rolls her eyes. -- 07:45 AA: Yeah, we could always use more tragedy! 07:46 AA: It is what fulfills him. 07:46 AA: It is quite admirable, I think. 07:46 AA: Oh well. Takes all kinds I guess. 07:46 AA: Tragedy's great when it's in stories, but I don't think the real world needs any more of it! 07:47 AA: I think that those who thrive in tragedy will have the best insights on how to deal with it. 07:48 AA: I guess you're right. I don't deal with tragedy all that well. Not that I've had many. But I cried for weeks when Bambi's mother died. 07:48 AA: I was like six years old then though. 07:49 AA: I could probably get by with only an hour or two now! 07:49 AA: Hmm. Death is an interesting thing. 07:50 AA: I....guess? 07:50 AA: Someone who dies has all the doors closed for them, but others have many opened. 07:50 AA: I guess that's true. If Rembrandt were still around, no one would be able to make much of a splash as an artist anymore! 07:50 AA: I hadn't even thought of that. 07:51 AA: I was thinking more along the lines of when I kill bambi's mother every few months and I can have food. 07:52 AA: Oh man. I know that's where food comes from but I really don't like to think of it. 07:52 AA: Makes me so sad. 07:52 AA: Mabe I could just live on twinkies for the rest of my life. I'm pretty sure nothing natural was ever involved in a twinkie! 07:53 AA: Hmmm. 07:53 AA: Such foods are awful for you. 07:53 AA: Yeah. 07:54 AA: But delicious! 07:54 AA: I disagree. 07:54 AA: Meat is the greatest of foods. 07:55 AA: Well you are entitled to your opinion, even if it is WRONG WRONG WRONG. ;D 07:56 AA: Hmmm. 07:56 AA: We will see. 08:00 AA: You must taste of my fresh kills. 08:00 AA: Oh, dear. Must I? 08:01 AA: Indeed you must. 08:01 AA: Else you have not lived. 08:01 AA: T_T 08:02 AA: Trust me. 08:03 AA: We're probably a million miles away from each other anyway. So I'm pretty sure any "kills" you were able to send me wouldn't be very fresh. 08:03 AA: I'll tell you what--if we ever meet in person, I promise to try some of your "fresh kills." 08:04 AA: *cough*nevergonnahappen*cough* ;P 08:05 AA: I wouldn't be so sure. 08:05 AA: A friend of mine gave me an exotic modus that you can apparently send long distances to transport items. 08:05 AA: Once I figure out how to work it, I may actually be able to send you some venison. 08:06 AA: Damn those convenient sylladexes! 08:07 AA: I haven't gotten it yet, his internet speed is rather slow. 08:07 AA: Oh. Sounds like a lucky break for me~! 08:07 AA: Perhaps. 08:11 AA: Oh man. The Colonel is yelling at me for sneaking twinkies before "Lights Out." I think I've gotta go. 08:11 AA: But I had fun talking to you! You're cool, even if you are a bit creepy. Mind if I add you to my chumroll? 08:11 AA: Too late, already added~! ;) 08:12 AA: Oh. Sorry. 08:12 AA: I stepped away for a moment. 08:12 AA: I enjoyed talking to you. 08:12 AA: It's okay. 08:12 AA: Me too. We have to do this again sometime. 08:12 AA: Surely. 08:12 AA: Hopefully some time you HAVEN'T got that fetch modus. =P 08:13 AA: I'll keep that in mind. 08:13 AA: Later, "Other AA." 08:13 AA: Later. 08:13 -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:13 --